There are a number of prior patents for leaf baggers consisting of frames which can be inserted into the mouth of the plastic leaf bag to retain the bag open. A typical frame for this purpose is shown in the patent to Barnhart U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,753 where the bag mouth is first threaded through an inner frame then folded back over the frame with an outer frame trapping the folded-over part of the bag between it and the first frame. A major problem with this type of frame is that there is no means other than a user's hand for supporting the frame in a vertical position which is extremely awkward and inefficient when one tries to rake leaves into the bag with only one hand. Furthermore, bare bag material is located immediately inside the frame where it can be easily snagged and ripped by rake tines, particularly when the rake is under the control of only one hand.
Other baggers are either complex and thus exorbitantly expensive as, for example the wheeled bagger shown in the patent to Pravettone U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,728, or lack ramps while exposing the bag to damage as in the patent to Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,246, or have parts which are easily struck by the rake as in Dieter U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,533.
Furthermore, little thought has been given to making use of the baggers for collecting trash in that long period of the year between leaf falls.